


chanukah sweater

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: intraparty dynamics [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jewish Wheeler Family, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: If Mike can’t find her sweater, she and Nancy are going to be late for brunch.
Relationships: Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: intraparty dynamics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	chanukah sweater

“Nancy, have you seen my sweater?” Mike calls up the stairs.

Nancy peeks around her door and calls back, “Which one? You have like eight!”

“The wool one with the stripes.”

“Doesn’t really narrow it down!”

“The blue and white one. For Chanukah. I swear I put it down in the kitchen and it’s gone!”

“Have you checked the basement? It’s probably down there with all the rest of your lost stuff. But hurry up, we’re gonna be late to family brunch again, and Nana’s gonna blame me!”

Mike checks the clock on the wall and swears. She sneaks down the basement steps, trying her best to be fast and quiet at the same time, when her gaze catches on Will, post-sleepover, lying half out of the blanket fort in Mike’s Chanukah sweater.

His face, with the light from upstairs giving his skin a soft glow, is unworried in a way Mike hasn’t seen it in years. He’s smiling softly, breathing slow and steady. His arms are wrapped around himself tightly.

Mike pulls one of the blankets from the cabinet and lays it over him. She pauses for a second, just watching, and then pushes the gentlest of kisses to Will’s forehead.

Nancy’s frantic voice echoes into the basement and the moment is over. Mike grabs a jacket from where it has been thrown on the couch and heads back up the steps.

She meets Nancy at the front door as she slings the olive jacket over her shoulders.

“What happened to your Chanukah sweater?” Nancy asks, decked out in her own blue and silver dress.

Mike shrugs and pushes through the door. “Couldn’t find it.”


End file.
